Cross Eyed
by PeachyQ73
Summary: How does Kaname get cross eyed and what does it take to get it fixed? Story contains major OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. I will always take creative criticism but no flames. Z/K Read and Review please. Unbeta edited.


**A/N: **I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. This story is not beta-edited. 

This story was just rattling around in my brain and I had to get it out. I just posted ch. 8 of Second Chances and went right to writing this story. I hope you enjoy. 

Thank you and Review please.

**Warning: **This story contains major OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of story, please hit the back button. If you see any grammar or typos then please forgive me. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own Purposes. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summery: **How does Kaname get cross eyed and what does it take to get it fixed?

**Title: **Cross Eyed

Kaname was in pure bliss, nothing could even come close to the unadulterated ecstasy that he was currently feeling. Oh god, nothing in Heaven or Earth could compare to this. The only thing he needed was to feel more. Unable to help himself, he opened his mouth to ask for just that. "More...oh god Zero! Harder, make me walk funny in the morning. Nnnngh..." he began to shriek when 'More' is what he got. He was on the precipice, ready to take the deep plunge into the pure white obis of release, but damn it...Zero had a rubber band wrapped around his cock painfully tight. He can't release until Zero removes the rubber band.

As he lays their on the bed being pounded into, as much as he's enjoying it, he's also cursing a little glitch that his parents failed to mention to him. A pureblood in the throe's of ecstasy is incapable of using his powers for any reason. He found that out the hard way. That's one of the reason why purebloods must pick and choose their mates carefully. Their own mates could kill them while having sex, and they couldn't do anything to prevent it. In this case, it also is preventing Kaname from breaking that damn rubber band that is keeping him from cumming to the point of extreme pain. That pain also makes his body grow hotter with the pleasure, but damn, he needs to cum!

"ZERO...ZERO, PLEASE...I...I...NNNGGGH...ZE..." he was trying to beg for the release he so desperately needed, but Zero is completely relentless. They had been at it for the last two hours, and neither one of them had found their release yet. "What...do...you...want...Ka-na-me?" Zero asked, only to torture his love. In all honesty, he wouldn't have made Kaname suffer this long without cumming, but they had a bet going, and he was determined to win. His arrogant lover was going to be defeated in at least this.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Kaname walked into the bedroom and noticed that Zero was reading one of Takuma's Mangas. He was completely transfixed on the stupid thing. "Zero, you know I hate you reading those. They will do nothing for you and will rot your brain. It's bad enough that Takuma reads them, but you don't have too. Please close the book and let's go to bed. Zero looked sadly at Kaname, but did as he was asked. They climbed into bed, lights out, and they fell asleep rather quickly.

The next morning, Zero got up to head to the Association to tie up some loose ends from the last mission he went on. He thought about taking the book back to Takuma's, but decided against the idea for now. So he left the book where it was on his night stand and left.

A few hours later, Kaname woke up to find Zero gone. He was disappointed that Zero didn't wake him up to say goodbye before he left. He moved his body over to where Zero had slept, wanting to bath his whole body in Zero's scent. When he was over far enough, he noticed that the manga that Zero was reading was still on the night stand. The cover _did_ look interesting, but he just closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Only, the book was now on his mind as his curiosity was getting the better of him. Giving in, he grabbed the book, opened it up, and started to read it.

Zero was so happy that taking care of those last few details only took a couple of hours this time. They usually take the whole day and he really just wanted to get back home and to bed. If he was really lucky, Kaname would have already left for work so he could finish the manga he borrowed from Takuma. Once he got to the house, he rushed up stairs and to the bedroom. What he saw when he opened the door caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Kaname was still in the bed reading the manga that he so adamantly protested against.

"Kaname! What are you doing? Didn't you just tell me last night that I couldn't read those because they will rot my brain? What the hell are you doing!" Zero yelled. He was angry that Kaname would dare to pick up the book that he really wanted to read and was prevented from last night, only to have Kaname reading the book himself. Selfish bastard!

"I'm sorry Zero, but my curiosity got the best of me. I wanted to know what you and Takuma found so interesting about these books, now I know." he answered, unfazed by the fact that Zero was angry with him. "Zero...do you think that...THIS position is possible?" Kaname asked, turning the book for Zero to see what he was talking about. Zero walked up, looked at the page and found that it was the same page that he was staring at last night, wondering the same thing. "Why don't we try and find out. We'll have some added fun while were at it." Zero answered huskily.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think it's even possible so I won't waste my time." he said. Zero grinned at him and he knew he was in so much trouble. That particular grin was one of Zero's evil grin that promised retaliation. The evil glint in his eyes told of the plan that had already formed in his head. 'Shit! I'm in soooooo much trouble.' Kaname thought. "Kaname, my love, are you trying to tell me that you doubt my abilities. That maybe that I'm not good enough to figure out how to make such a position work? How could you doubt me?" Zero cried crocodile tears. It was one of the things he was very thankful for when it came to his adopted father. Kaien taught him how to cry crocodile tears. Kaname wasn't going to fall for those tears. "It's not that I doubt your abilities my dear. But consider that these are drawings. Such things are impossible." he stated.

"You do doubt me." he said still crying. "Let's make a bet. I bet I can that. If I win and get to fuck you for as long as I want and you can't cum until I say allow you too. If you win, I will never pick up another manga to read for the rest of my life." Zero announced the condition of the wager. Kaname thought about it, and agreed. "It's a bet." As if it was a miracle, the tears disappeared and that evil grin was back, only ten times worse then before.

Kaname saw it and shivered in anticipation of what was to come, but fear of the wager they just made shot fear down his spine. What had he just gotten into?

END OF FLASHBACK

Zero was about to reach the end of his limit. This was as much for fun and pleasure as it was a punishment for the arrogant pureblood that he loved. "Tell...me...Kannnn...oh god! Tell...me...what...I want...to hear...Kaname...and...I...will...let...you find...your... release." Zero said. He was getting tired and needed to find his release soon. His balls were wound up so tight they were in extreme pain, but he was determined that he wouldn't find his release until Kaname gave in. They would find it together.

"Ze..." Kaname started to protest, but was cut off. "Kaname...tell me...what I... want to...hear!" Zero demanded. "You win, you found a way! Please Zero, let me c..." He started to say, but found that the rubber band around his painfully hard, throbbing, aching cock had been removed. The moment it was gone, Kaname was yelling as stream after stream of the white, creamy liquid jettisoned from his cock. A good two minutes later, Kaname had passed out with Zero out cold on top of him. His cock still inside of his lovers overly abused hole.

The next morning, Zero woke up, still on top of Kaname. He tried to move away from his mate to go take a shower. He tried to move so that he wouldn't wake his mate up, only to find that was impossible as all of the sweat and semen had dried over night, effectively gluing them together. Kaname woke up to the feel of someone pulling, painfully at his skin. "Ow, Zero..."

The pulling stopped, but not a sound was heard. When he looked up he saw that there appeared to be two of his mate. "Zero, why is your brother in the room, and in bed with us!" he asked angrily. This was really embarrassing to be caught this way. "Kaname, I'm the only one here. Why are your eyes crossed?" Zero answered then asked. "What are..." Kaname began to ask, but realized why Zero would make such a foolish statement. There was two of everything. Kaname was beginning to panic. He can't be seen like this. This had never happened before. "Zero..." he whimpered with tears running down his cheeks. "Shhh Kaname, I'll call the chairman and find out what to do." Zero tired to sooth his lover.

"CALL THE CHAIRMAN! ZERO, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Kaname yelled, unbelieving that Zero would call the strange man. "Ok Kaname, if not him, then who can I call?" When Kaname didn't answer the question, Zero spoke up once again. "Ok, I'll call the chairman. It'll be ok, I promise." He padded over to his pants and dug into the pockets for his phone. He dialed the number and waited for the phone to be answered. Once he explained the situation to him, he listened intently to what was being said. "Ok...'_Father'_... thank you for your help." Zero said, saying 'Father' like he was trying to spit out poison from his mouth. The only time that Kaname knew that Zero would use that term was if he was being blackmailed into it.

Zero hung up the phone and walked back over to the bed, looking down at the only occupant of the four poster bed. "So was did he have to say?" Kaname asked. Zero didn't say anything at all for a moment. "How are you feeling Kaname? Are you sore?" he asked instead of answering. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am. You pounded into me relentlessly for two hours without allowing me to cum. That was on of the most painful and pleasurable nights that I have had in a very long time, but we are not going to do that again. At least not for a very long time. Now what did the chairman say about my eyes?" Kaname asked again.

Zero hesitated for a few minutes before answering the question. "He said there was only one case like this that he knew of in the history of all the purebloods." Zero said, not really completely answering the question. Kaname got impatient with waiting for the rest of the answer. "AND! WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY? I CAN'T BE SEEN BY ANYBODY LIKE THIS AND I HAVE TO GO TO THE OFFICE TOMORROW! SO WHAT DO WE DO ABOUT THIS?" Kaname yelled. Zero flinched, not really wanting to answer the question. Taking a deep breath to fortify his nerves to answer the question he says "Since it was us having such an explosive orgasm last night that caused your eyes to cross, it would take another orgasm of the same strength or better to uncross them...in theory."

"_**WHAT!**_"

The End

A/N: I know that I left the end open for more, but I honestly don't have any intentions to add more to the story. This is a one shot. I tried to write this as a crack fic, but to be honest I think I failed and believe the story to be a flop. Please review to tell me what you honestly thought.


End file.
